Revealing
by Tnahpele
Summary: Tikki is sick of watching Marinette and Adrien dance around each other, and decides to take action.


"Tikki!", complained Marinette as she flopped onto her bed, "It's so confusing!"

"What's confusing Mari?" Tikki asked sincerely.

"I just don't know my own emotions any more! I tell myself that I'm in love with Adrien, but then every time I see Chat Noir, I feel ... something!"

Tikki saw this conversation as the perfect opportunity to nudge her chosen into finding (in Tikki's opinion) her true love.

"Maybe it's because Chat Noir is in love with you Marinette!" Tikki suggested excitedly.

"But what if he _doesn't_ really love me? What if he hates my civilian self and only loves Ladybug? Then what would happen? And even if he does love me I still have feelings for Adrien! Ugh!"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out Mari." Tikki sighed. Marinette looked at her kwami curiously. Usually the little creature had more advice than just a few words. She decided not to question it and get a start on her homework.

Little did Marinette know, Tikki had an idea up her sleeve to show Marinette how she and Chat Noir really felt about each other. Tikki flew to Marinette's closet and shut the door (with much effort) earning a somewhat suspicious and confused glance from her chosen. She sighed and got down to business.

 **Meanwhile -**

 _Bzzz_. _Bzzz. Bzzz._ Plagg began to vibrate as he got a call from Tikki. He knew that he didn't need to alert Adrien because Tikki had used a special call system that she only ever used to talk to him personally. A smile slowly grew on Plagg's face as he wondered what Tikki could be wanting to talk about. He flew under Adrien's bed and answered the call.

"Hi Bug. What's up?"

 _"Hey Plagg. I'm fed up with this waiting for them to get together. I think we need to jumpstart the process a little bit."_

"Wow Tikki. For once I actually thought you called to talk about something other than "Ladynoir" or "Adrienette" or whatever you're calling them these days."

" _Oh Plagg you're such a sourpuss",_ Tikki said fondly, " _but really, I have a plan."_

"Alright fine", Plagg answered reluctantly, "What is it this time?"

" _Wellll, I think that tonight when they transform for patrol, we should change their suits a little bit. You know, make their outfits more ... revealing."_

"So you're basically asking me to bring the kid without his mask on? Nuh uh. Not. Happening."

" _No no no, not that kind of revealing. I mean maybe showing a little more skin or something so that they will both realize that they are attracted to each other and fall madly in love and then get married."_

"I think you're jumping forward a bit there Tikki. Plus I'm pretty sure he's already madly in love with her. All I hear every day is _Ohh Ladybug is sooo beautiful and pretty and hot and cute and_ blah blah blah."

" _Ok,"_ Tikki laughed," _this is more for her than him I guess."_

"Fine I'll do it. But don't make her suit too revealing or else I think the kid might die from happiness."

Tikki giggled, " _Alright I promise."_ She said in a singsong voice. " _Bye Plagg!"_

"By-" Plagg started to speak but was cut off when Tikki hung up. He groaned. _She_ _didn't_ _sound_ _like_ _she_ _meant_ _that_ _last_ _part._ He thought suspiciously.

 **\- Later**

Adrien stood up from his desk and stretched as he looked at the green clock on his wall.

"Plagg", he called out cheerfully, "it's almost time for patrol!"

"Why are you so happy?" the little cat asked grumpily.

"Because I get to see my lady of course", Adrien answered with a goofy smile on his face. The kwami rolled his eyes. "Plagg! Claws out!", Adrien commanded.

A bright green light surrounded the model and within a few seconds he had become Chat Noir. In his rush to see the love of his life, he failed to notice the many changes to his usual suit. Plagg had really outdone himself.

 **Meanwhile -**

Marinette groaned and was considering feeding her physics homework to one of the neighbor hood dogs when Tikki directed her attention to the time.

"Marinette you should probably transform now so that you won't be late for patrol!"

"You're right." the teen sighed abandoning her homework. "Tikki! Spots on!" With that, the ordinary girl transformed into one half of Paris' superhero duo.

Ladybug climbed on to her balcony and took off into the night sky.

When she arrived at their usual meeting place Chat was nowhere to be seen. She sat, deciding to wait for her partner. The part time superhero looked down at the city she protected, legs dangling from the roof.

 _"That's funny",_ the superhero thought to herself, " _it seems to be cooler than usual tonight."_

With a start, she realized that her arms and legs were not covered in spots as usual. It seemed that she was wearing some kind of a dress!

Before she could inspect her clothing more thoroughly, Ladybug heard the familiar sound that was her partner landing in the rooftop.

"Hello there my lady!", Chat greeted cheerfully, "How are you toni-"

He quickly stopped talking as he noticed what the girl was wearing. Instead of her usual suit, Ladybug had on what seemed to be a sundress. A very short and sleeveless sundress. Chat had to catch himself from falling as he took in the amount of skin that was being shown. His eyes traveled up to meet hers as he stared.

"What's wrong Chaton?"

 _Holy crap,_ he thought, _her hair looks really good down like that. And that dress...wow._

"Chaton?", the girl asked again. _Oh._ She thought as she noticed his outfit. _Oh._

His suit now cut off above his knees and below his shoulders, making it seem as if he was wearing shorts and a t-shirt that were connected. The bell that doubled as a zipper was pulled down giving Ladybug a glimpse of his chest.

"Uhhhh." She tried to start a conversation but did not get very far. "I th-think our kwamis may have ch-changed our s-suits."

"Uh y-yeah." He replied. "But I don't mind my lady, after all you look ravishing in anything."

 _Wow he comes back quickly._ Ladybug thought, _And how have I never noticed how attractive he is before?_

"Y-you look g-good t-too Chat."

 _That stuttering reminded him of someone. So did the fact that the color of Ladybug's face now matched her suit._

"Wait." Chat said putting the pieces together. _It makes sense. Marinette and Ladybug have never been in the same room at the same time before. And the hair. And the eyes. How am I just now realizing this?! "_ Marinette?!?!"

Ladybug gasped. "What?", she whispered, "How did you figure it out?"

"So it's true?" Chat asked hopefully.

"Yes." Ladybug replied with her head down. "Are you disappointed?"

"What? Of course not! You're a great person as Ladybug and Marinette!"

"Do you know me in our other lives?" She asked him.

"Yes I do. And I'm so glad that it's you." He smiled as he released his transformation.

"Adrien!" Ladybug ran to him as a pink light engulfed her.

As Adrien and Marinette stared into each other's eyes, their kwamis flew off together.

"Aren't they perfect?" Tikki sighed dreamily.

"Disgusting. And by the way what happened to "jumptarting the process" huh? I didn't think you meant revealing their identities!"

"I didn't. But didn't it work out perfectly?"

"Yeah. Great. Now I have to listen to him talk about his girlfriend all the time. Yippee."

 **End**

 **AN - Thank you to anyone who read this! This is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
